1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the wood or metal furniture industry and more particularly to folding tea trolleys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous folding tea trolleys exist on the market. Certain of them fold in the direction of the width, others have trays which fold back. All however present the drawback of having a considerable thickness in the folded position.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a folding tea trolley which overcomes this drawback.